


A Royal Wedding!?! - Part 1

by MacklinWrites



Series: The Prince's Prince - Dimitri/Alfonse shorts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacklinWrites/pseuds/MacklinWrites
Summary: Alfonse always had a policy of trying not to get to close to the summoned heroes in case one day they left. Dimitri has ruined that policy sure, but Alfonse wants to take the next step yet he is scared to; unsure if it is a good idea. So he turns to the Summoner Macklin, to see if he has any regrets about marrying the hero Lukas and to seek advice if he should take a similar leap with the man he loves.





	A Royal Wedding!?! - Part 1

Alfonse hesitates for a third time before knocking; he knows that he needs to do this but is still having trouble bringing himself to actually doing it. Becoming embarrassed and frustrated with himself he steels his resolve, brings his hand up moves to knock on the door but whiffs as the door is opened.

It’s hard to say who is more surprised; Lukas or Alfonse. Both stare at each other wide eyed for a few moments before Lukas smiles then shifts to a look of concern; “Prince Alfonse! Is something the matter?”

Alfonse reflexively brings his hand back and uses it to straighten his tunic trying to make sure he looks casual enough to have the soldier believe when he says; “No, nothing’s wrong. I was just hoping to speak with Macklin but if I would be interrupting something–”

“No, please come in. I’m am just on my way to the practice yards to get some morning training in.” Lukas steps back motioning for Alfonse to enter; as the prince enters Lukas adds; “Though I should warn you he may not be in the best of moods this morning.”

“What happened?”

Lukas takes a moment to respond gaining an expression of resignation; “Nothing serious sometimes in a marriage the husband…does something wrong…and it causes a minor quarrel. By the time I return for lunch, I’ll apologize and things will be better.”

Something about the tone Lukas uses as he speaks has Alfonse believe that the solider believes he actually has done nothing wrong but will stoically atone when he returns anyhow. Is this something that happens in marriage often? Is Dimitri going to have to end up in this position at times? Wait why is Alfonse assuming Dimitri will be the husband? Wait! Why is Alfonse not internally arguing with himself that there is a chance that he will be the husband in the marriage if it is to happen?

Something he has said must have upset Alfonse considerably the Askr prince is wide eyed and crimson. Lukas doesn’t think anything he said is too scandalous; “Alfonse?”

No response. To be honest Lukas isn’t in the mood for any more drama this morning so he quietly leaves the prince and his husband to whatever conversation they will apparently be having.

The sound of the door closing snaps Alfonse out of his fog of marriage fueled thoughts and back to the present. Much to his surprise Lukas has vanished which is rather confusing, when did he leave? How long did Alfonse get lost in his own thoughts for? He shakes his head, it doesn’t matter he needs too talk to Macklin before the nerves in his stomach get the best of him and he retreats.

Chances are the Summoner will be in his office; as he approaches the open door a voice yells out; “Don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this so soon!”

Macklin does sound rather angry; maybe Alfonse should come back later. No he realizes, he has to press forward. Facing an angry Macklin, and asking the questions he needs to even combined shouldn’t test his courage and resolve more than Surtr or any of the other potentially life ending situations he has faced. To be honest though, it is maybe even more so.

Just goes to show the struggles of life and death will always compare to those of heart and home.

Alfonse puts on his best smile and steps into the doorway of the Summoner’s office. Luckily it seems that Macklin’s bad mood is only directed at his husband, for the moment he lays eyes on Alfonse the anger leaves his face and the normal joyful smiling one returns.

Summoner Macklin isn’t the biggest man you will ever meet; honestly he looks dainty anytime he is with his husband but then again Lukas is a big, solidly built guy. While he is wearing his official Summoner robes just in case something comes up quickly, he has the hood back revealing a young man with wavy red hair in a high pony tail, brilliant green eyes and a lot of freckles.

“Oh! Alfonse! Did we have a meeting and I forget? Sorry I’ve been going over this info all night looking for anything we may have missed…”

“No, no. I just came by to talk to you about something else. Something personal.”

“Alright, sorry about my, I guess greeting, Lukas kept trying to push me today saying I needed to go practice, get a good work out in this morning. I said no, he pushed, and I pushed back.”

“That is actually why I’m here.”

Macklin instantly looks cross; “You’re going to try to push me to work out more too?”

Alfonse holds up his hands defensively as he walks into the office and takes the seat opposite Macklin. “No, not that. About Lukas.”

“What? Why?”

“Well you know I keep pushing a policy of not getting too close with the heroes we summon because-”

Macklin groans rubbing his face with both his hands. “You know…you can’t actually push that argument anymore once you marry two people right?”

“That’s not what I’m getting at.”

“Besides you and Dimitri haven’t been exactly secretive about things–”

“Exactly my point!” Alfonse voice cracks when he says this sentence.

Macklin blinks and takes a closer look at his friend. The corners of his mouth, the look in his eyes, his erratic breathing it looks like Alfonse is about to burst into tears. Macklin grabs his seat and moves around to be on the same side of the desk as Alfonse, sitting next to him now the Summoner rubs the Prince’s back. “Alfonse what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Are you happy with Lukas? Despite how much it will hurt if one day he gets whisked back to where he came from?”

“Absolutely.”

“Even knowing how much it could hurt if that day comes?” Tears start to roll down Alfonse’s cheeks; he isn’t upset enough yet to have it affect his breathing or voice yet but he’s getting close.

“Absolutely. Like I said when you protested me marrying Lukas initially. Yes, one day he could be gone just like I could marry some local boy then he gets sick a week later and dies. With love comes loss but he makes me so happy, and I love him so much that I would be less of a person, less happy if I had denied myself the days I will have with him.”

“I…I love Dimitri but I’m so scared of what could happen that I tried to ignore him for a single day last week and by lunch it hurt so much that by lunch I was crying in a pantry.” Alfonse breaks out into full crying now remembering how he felt. How actively making that decision and trying to stick to it despite all his thoughts and feelings hurt.

Macklin pulls Alfonse close to give him a shoulder to cry on, and try to comfort him.

“Alfonse what is this all about?”

“I want to ask Dimitri to marry me Macklin but I’m so scared at how things could go.”

“Don’t think on that, just think on all the happy days that lay ahead but you don’t have to marry someone to be with them you know.”

Alfonse shakes his head; “I know but there are vows, oaths you make when you get married–”

Macklin cuts him off; his tone joking. “Yes, I’m aware.”

The Prince can’t help but chuckle despite himself. “What I mean is, I want to make those vows, to make that oath to Dimitri. I want it more than anything. I want him to make those vows and that oath to me though I know I already feel that way; and that he feels that way I want us to make our proclamations to the world.”

“Despite what may happen one day?”

Alfonse nods.

“Then you know what you have to do.”

Alfonse nods once more; “I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t making a mistake by making sure you hadn’t made one.”

“I have no regrets, and after he is gone one day would still do it all over again. Even this morning despite the fact that we had a fight.”

Alfonse straightens back up; “Well then I guess I have a proposal to make.”

“Any idea how you’re gonna do it?”

“Don’t I just walk up and ask him?” The confused prince asks.

“No…” Macklin stands up abruptly, “No, no, no. That is not how that goes.”

“Well how am I supposed to do it then?”

Macklin shuffles through the papers on his desk till he finds a map of the castle, which he pulls out of the pile and places on top. Slamming his hands down on the map he stares at Alfonse with an intensity the Prince has only seen in the most dire of battle planning sessions. “As your friend it’s my duty to help you figure that out.”


End file.
